


二人とも愛してるよ。決してそれを忘れないで。

by Princesslego995



Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [5]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Because yes, Fluff, I'm running on 5 hours of sleep here, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, So therefore I'm sorry if this sucks, night-writing, sleeby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Another Headcanon fic, but this time it's my headcanon!"When Todo and/or Aran are having trouble sleeping, Hondo counts sheep for them. He's usually at 50 before they pass out but being the caring sushi Husbando he is he counts right up to 392 before passing out himself."Not sure why I chose 392 specifically, but h.
Relationships: Aran Ryan/Piston Hondo/Todokete Kasane, Lucky Star Weebs
Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106291
Kudos: 1





	二人とも愛してるよ。決してそれを忘れないで。

Todo stated at her ceiling for what had to be the 4th consecutive hour before looking back at her alarm clock.

"1:07." She subconsciously read out loud. "I give up." Wrapping her blanket around her shoulders and grabbing her unicorn plushie before going to Aran's room.

"Aran?" Todo asked softly, assuming he was having an easier time sleeping than she was.

"You're awake, lass?" There was genuine confusion in his voice. "And here I was thinkin' I was the only one who couldn't sleep."

"So it's not just you." Todo mumbled. "Maybe we should go see Hondo-San?" She asked with slight hesitation. Aran said nothing, but got up from his bed and carried Todo as he walked to Hondo's room.

"Subaru?" Aran asked. "You up?" Out of the corner of her eye, Todo saw Hondo slowly sitting up whilst rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Now I am. Are you both alright?" Hondo asked with tired concern.

"Can't sleep." Was all Todo managed to mumble out with how little energy she had at the moment. That was when Hondo motioned for both of them to come lay with him, which they did, Hondo wrapping his arms around both of them protectively. "I could count sheep for you if you'd like." He stated after a short silence.

"Could ya?" Aran asked. The way he asked reminded Hondo of a young child asking for a bedtime story. He smiled and started counting softly and slowly, a whole bout of sleepiness being knocked into his significant others.

Hondo had just gotten to 50 when he heard a nasily snore come from Aran. Looking at his husband and wife again, he saw that he had managed to lull them both into a peaceful and secure slumber. Of course, they could always wake up again in the early hours of the morning, so he continued counting for them, lowering his voice slightly.

He had slowed down significantly upon reaching 350, wondering if he was going to fall asleep himself soon. Upon reaching 392, Hondo joined his husband and wife in the world of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates to "I love you both. Never forget that." I again apologize for any and all early morning suckiness.


End file.
